


Need You Now

by madmonnette



Series: All in Good Time [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmonnette/pseuds/madmonnette
Summary: Inuyasha needs Kagome and he needs her now. The feeling is mutual. Good thing its lunch time. Just an InuKag Smut/Lemon Oneshot.Italics are thoughts. If it's bold italics then that's Inuyasha's inner demon talking.





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I also make no money from this.

The full moon was tonight. That's why Inuyasha was so distracted. And Kagome had to get to the hospital early this morning too, so they hadn't been able to have their usual morning sex. Which was weird. She had been hornier than him lately and she jumped him every chance she got. He hadn’t really questioned it, just assumed the full moon was getting to her too and enjoyed his hot, sexy, horny wife all over their apartment. Up against every wall, over the coffee table last Sunday as they watched a movie, in the bathtub later that night, in the shower, over the kitchen counter when they both wanted each other for dinner. Oh yes. They had been fully enjoying each other. They hadn’t been this horny since were teenagers, or when they first got married. _Damn it. I’m hard again. I just got the bastard down too,_ Inuyasha swore as he tried to look at the business deal in front of him. He looked at the clock. _Almost lunch time. I wonder what my beautiful wife is doing right this minute._

*

Kagome Higurashi was usually such a good girl. She had grown up on a shrine and trained as a miko, a naturally powerful one at that. She had perfect grades in school, she was a doctor, she was married to a successful businessman. Good girls did not have wet panties at work while treating patients. Good girls did not dream of their husband’s cocks pounding into them from behind in a bathroom stall every time they went to said bathroom. She was sure every demon and half demon in the hospital could smell how worked up she was, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She was grateful that she was mated so they wouldn’t be all over her, but she desperately needed her husband. Needed him right this damn minute. She felt so empty without his gorgeous cock filling her. She groaned again. _I just washed these panties out. And they are the last clean pair I have in the hospital._ She washed her hands, trying to calm herself down. As she finished drying them off she felt her phone buzz. She smiled as she realized it was a text from her husband.

 **Inuyasha:** Missed you this morning, my love. Do you get a lunch break today?

Oh. Yes. This is exactly what she needed. There was no way they were eating. Well, they wouldn’t be eating food.

 **Kagome:** I do if you are coming by

The response was immediate.

 **Inuyasha:** Where are you?

 **Kagome:** The hospital ;)

 **Inuyasha:** Cheeky wench. Where can I find you?

 **Kagome:** 3rd floor Women’s bathroom. You should be able to find me easily enough.

 **Inuyasha:** I don’t know, you’ve left this whole hospital smelling like you’re in heat. I have half a mind to throw you over your shoulder and take you home right this instant.

Kagome was hot with the insinuation. _Damn it. I’m worse than I thought._ She felt her husband’s yoki crackle down the hall and a spike of arousal went through her as she flared her reiki for him. She jumped up on the counter and took her panties off, spreading her legs for the monster that was about to come through the door.

*

Inuyasha nodded to the doctors and nurses he knew as he barreled down halls. He heard the demons express their relief that he was here. They hoped he would take her home. _I should, the way she smells right now. If she wasn’t mated, she would be fighting off every demon in a half-mile radius. Not that I would mind a fight right now. Especially for her._ He smirked as he reached the third floor, pocketing his phone. He let his yoki jump out to find her. He grinned at her answering reiki and hastened his pace. He pulled open the door to the bathroom roughly and took in his wife sitting pretty on the counter, waiting for him. He took a quick sniff to make sure they were alone. And then he locked the door and fixed his predatory gaze on her. He devoured the sight before him. Her panties poked out of her coat. He could smell the wetness and the soap she had used to try and cleanse them of her arousal. It hadn’t worked. Her face was flushed and her hair was down, framing her beautiful face. She was already breathing hard from anticipation. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath and he could see how hard her nipples already were. _And I haven’t even gotten started._ The smirk he gave her hitched her arousal up again. _I wonder how far it can go before I actually touch her._ She held her arms out to him with a whimper. He shook his head slowly and she pouted sincerely. He could smell the salt of her tears as her head bowed. He broke. He could deny his wench nothing. **_Play later. Comfort mate. Mate upset._** He didn’t know what was causing it. He sent feelings of love through their bond as he gathered her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him in a vice. He growled comfortingly against her as she started sobbing. He felt her show him her longing through their bond.

“I d-d-d-don’t know w-w-w-why I c-can’t sto-o-o-p c-c-c-c-crying, Yash, I’m s-s-so s-s-s-sorry!” Kagome choked out between sobs. He simply rocked her in his arms as he shushed her.

“What do you need from me, my love? Anything you want I will get for you.” His instincts were in hyper drive, more than usual when she cried.

“Just you, Yash, need only you. I just. I need you so bad! All day! I missed you! And your yummy cock and you’re the only one who can help, Yash. Please. Please help me.” She blinked pleadingly at him with her tear-filled eyes.

He groaned against her neck, taking in her scent. It was true. She wasn’t truly sad, she was just painfully and desperately aroused and lonely. **_Mate needs us. Must help mate._** He nipped at her mate mark. “Right now, right here?” He asked, waiting for confirmation as he ground his aching cock against her hot, dripping pussy.

“Actually, can we go in a stall? I’ve been dreaming about it all day.” He moved away from the counter, Kagome still wrapped around him with tears leaking out of her eyes. Her head leaned back as he continued sucking at her neck. “Oh Kami, yes please, oh Yash. Been thinking about this all day. You fucking me in one of those stalls. Fucking me so hard you have to carry me out of this bathroom.”

She stopped talking as he pressed her up against one of the sturdier stalls and proceeded to kiss the ever loving fuck out of her. If the stall survived this, they would both have to compliment the engineers. He licked her tear stained cheeks as she fumbled at his clothes, getting his shirt open enough that she could run her hands around his chest. It didn’t look like she was going to stop crying anytime soon, but neither of them cared much at that moment. Kagome attacked her husband’s lips as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist. He slowly let her down. She pressed every inch of herself against him. He grabbed her plump ass with both hands as he bit her lip, drawing a moan from deep within her very being. Her hands moved to unbutton his pants and draw his hard, heavy cock out. He growled against her mouth as she touched him. She stroked him roughly a few times, letting him know exactly how this was going to go. Then she turned around, lifted her skirt, and stuck out her bare ass, presenting herself to him. His growl was all the response she needed to know he was completely on board with this. He lifted her leg to open her up to him. He placed the head of his cock at the opening of her willing pussy. He rubbed his cock against it a few times to coat it in her slick juices and tease her clit before he buried himself within her in one deep thrust. Roughly. Just like she wanted.

She cried out as he slammed home and her tears began anew. These were happy tears. She was overjoyed to be so full of her glorious husband. She gripped his hard length with her inner walls, desperate to feel every inch of it filling her up. She smiled as she felt his yoki tangle with her reiki and as their bond flooded with their mutual lust and yearning for each other.

He didn’t give her any time to adjust. He just started slamming into her with everything he had. He pushed and pulled with his cock, his yoki, and their mate bond. He could feel her orgasm build with every thrust. _I haven’t even touched her yet._ The bathroom was filled with the sounds of Kagome’s happy sobbing, the slapping of their skin together, and the growl coming from Inuyasha’s chest as he fucked his wife against the bathroom stall.

He felt her deliberate clenching around him, her pussy grabbing onto his dick and trying to hold on for everything it was worth. It made the experience fucking incredible. She was always tight for him, but this was exquisite. He changed the angle to hit her g-spot with every thrust, intent on making her come first and other wise untouched. He let her leg down so he could grab her hands with his. She became impossibly tighter around him and he shuddered and panted against her neck, lapping at her mate mark on every other thrust. _I’ll end up biting her again today. Hope she’s ok with going home after this._

Kagome didn’t even have the breath to moan or sob anymore. She didn’t have the energy to meet his thrusts anymore either. All she could do was let her happy tears flow as she was thoroughly fucked by her husband. She craned her neck to expose her mate mark. She wanted him to bite her today. She wanted him to bite her hard. She wanted him to bite her harder than he was currently fucking her. She couldn’t believe that she was going to come without him touching her clit today. He hadn’t tried to do that in a while, it usually took so long. But she was coiled so tightly, and so ready to snap. She clenched even harder around him. He hit her sweet spot once, twice, three more times before she panted out, “Yash… oh… please… Please… OH… PLEASE!” She arched into him, presenting her neck fully, as she cried out her orgasm as her husband bit her.

Inuyasha could feel her getting tighter and tighter around him and he prepared to bite her. Right before she threw herself over the edge of her orgasm, he bit down on her neck, hard. The resulting effect was magical. He finished his thrust, and himself, as her inner walls grabbed his cock in a vice-like grip and did not let go. They milked his cock as he released heavy spurt after heavy spurt of his seed into her welcoming passage. He sent his yoki to fully embrace her reiki and reinforced their bond with the overwhelming love, happiness and genuine content that he felt in that moment as he lapped over his bite, cleaning and closing it.

 _I’m so glad Rin could take over for me today_ was Kagome’s last conscious thought before she passed out from the overwhelming force of their emotions, their fucking, and their mutually spectacular orgasms.

Inuyasha was concerned as he felt her collapse against him. He held her up, still sheathed inside her and used all his senses to confirm that she was alright. Her reiki and their mate bond told him she was happy and sated. His ears heard a steady heartbeat. It was weird sounding, like there was a really fast echo, but it was there. His eyes saw no blood or other injuries. But what was that he smelled? He had been smelling it for a couple weeks now. He was so close to figuring out what it was. It wasn’t her fertile cycle, although it was a bit similar. It wasn’t sickness, although he did smell some nausea every now and then. But he decided it wasn’t as important as getting his mate home. Home was where she was protected and safe.

He slipped out of her gently then picked her up bridal style. He maneuvered them out of the stall and laid Kagome gently on the wash counter. He wet a few paper towels and bent to clean her up. He paused a moment, taking in their combined mess and decided to indulg himself. Just a few licks turned into just a few more which turned into him licking her completely clean. He used the paper towels on his own face and then on his own cock before he set to work fixing his clothes. Kagome still wasn’t awake when he finished. He was worried but his inner yokai was still rather pleased with her condition. If it wasn’t worried, he wouldn’t worry either. Well. He wouldn’t worry too much. Yet.

With her still out, he decided it was up to him to make her as presentable as possible. He reached into her coat and retrieved her panties. He was sorely tempted to leave them off, but he knew Kagome would be upset if he did that. Something about professionalism and propriety probably. And he only wanted an earful of her moans, not her chastising. He put the rest of her clothing back where it was supposed to be. He mostly tried to cover up the fact that he had just finished roughly fucking her into a powerful orgasm in a public bathroom not even ten minutes ago. His yokai didn’t like it, but he did a pretty good job. Her hair looked ok and once he picked her up again, the clothes wouldn’t raise too many questions. The renewed mate mark would just have to be closest to him. He removed her doctor coat. He knew she wouldn’t want to be seen passed out, wrapped in her husband’s arms, and in her lab coat. It didn’t send a good message to her fellow doctors or their patients. He folded her lab coat so it was hardly noticeable, or would be once he picked her back up and hid it.

He unlocked the door then went back to Kagome. He picked her up gently then carried her out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He knew he needed to retrieve Kagome’s belongings before he got her home, so he set out for the doctor’s lounge. He was almost there when he ran into his sister-in-law. He greeted Rin, grateful to see her and followed her into the lounge as she chatted away. He never understood what Sesshomaru saw in her. Then again, she was kind of perfect for him, in her own way. And yokai rarely got to really choose their mates. He smiled as he tuned into his sister’s chatter.

“-surprised when Kagome called and asked if I could cover the rest of her shift. Said something about not feeling well. Guess she was right about that! Passed out in your arms. Then again I was like that for the first couple of pups Sess and I had. Okay, all of them. We were on each other _all_ the time, ya know? And with the hormones and the yoki and the mate stuff it just overloads our poor human systems-” Inuyasha’s eyes widened as one word sank in. He cut Rin off.

“Rin. Did you say pups?”

Rin got a good look at Inuyasha then. His eyes were wide and a bit glazed over as he scented his mate again. She smiled, realizing it was setting in for him. “Yes, Inuyasha. Pups. Sesshomaru wouldn’t even get out of the car when he dropped me off. He said something about how your mate shouldn’t even be out in her condition. He could smell it from outside the hospital. I’m surprised he hasn’t called you to tear you a new one for letting her out of the house. You should probably call your parents. You’ll need to know how long Kagome will be out for.”

Inuyasha was barely listening to Rin as he retrieved Kagome’s stuff from the closet. He hoped he grabbed everything. He just grabbed everything with her scent on it and then left, not even saying goodbye to Rin. He just looked at his still sleeping mate in his arms with wonder and love as he made his way to the exit. The logistics would be a nightmare. Kagome would want to keep working. His yokai would want to keep her home. Her hormones were going to want to keep her home too. They wouldn’t be able to be too far apart from each other. They were going need a house. A house with a yard and trees for the pups to play in. He smiled again. Pups. His mate was carrying his pups. He didn’t stop smiling as he drove them home. He didn’t stop smiling as he settled Kagome on the bed and made her comfortable. He didn’t stop smiling as he lay down next to her, drew her to him, and joined her in sleep, dreaming about their house full of pups, them, and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend dared me to write this so 2 hours and almost 3 thousand words later, we have some fluffy smut. No idea where this came from. This is the first smut I have posted so let me know what you think! Comments are life! Also I posted this without editing it so if you see a mistake, please let me know.


End file.
